The Gift of A Friend OLD
by bluepizza25
Summary: Laura loses her voice during an interview. Due to her lack of communication, bad things happen. But who will be there to comfort her? Raura Will be remade and turned into a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I lost my voice. I was singing a song for an interview when it happened. It was very unexpected. "Um, Laura, is everything alright?" "No.", is what I would've said. I ran away, unaware of where I was going.

I landed in the ocean. I was about to drown, but a strong hand saved me. I had a lobster attack me, and the same hand killed it. It was Ross. "Laura, are you alright?" I gave him a face that said, "No. Life's being a pain in the you know what." "Could I possibly drive you home?" I grabbed some paper and wrote, "No, no, I'm good. I can drive myself." He read this aloud to himself. "No, Laura," he said, "I insist. I'm driving you home. It doesn't look like you can drive yourself home. I'll do it."

Ross ended up driving me home. I liked the car. It was comfy. I sat up front with him. Like he said, he insisted. We stopped in the middle of the ride so he could put his arm around me and soon embrace me. We've hugged a bunch of times on Austin & Ally, but this one was real and absolutely perfect.

So here's the first chapter. Unlike When You're Gone and Sophie Garrettt is Far Away, this one will only have 3 chapters instead of 4. I know, big disappointment, but at least you get a story. I might be able to finish this tomorrow, but like I said on the last chapter of SGFA, I'm going to my dad's. So here's my 3rd story.


	2. Chapter 2

Man, I don't get it. My chapters always look so long, but they always turn out so short. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't get this finished on Saturday. I woke up late, so I woke up when it was time to go to Dad's, and the internet wasn't working properly. I don't have internet access at my dad's, so that's pretty sad. So here's Chapter 2 of TGAF.

The car soon stopped at my house. I waved to Ross as I stepped out of the car, but he told me he wanted to stay at my house and help me. Again, he insisted.

I took a shower to try and relieve my pain. Ross insisted on it and he also insisted on turning on the water for me. He keeps insisting on things. I wonder what's up with that, I thought.

I turned the water off and attempted to step out. My attempt was failed. I couldn't get up. I banged on the wall as a signal for help.

Ross came in. "What's all this racket? I'm trying to watch TV! There better not be any funny business!" He looked down at me. "Oh, you need help up! Don't worry, I'll get you- wait a minute! I can't look at you! You're a girl! I need something to block my eyes!" Sure, now he sees that!

He came in wearing some sleep blinders to block his eyes. He touched the walls so he could feel me. Soon, he had fallen on top of me. "Looks like I've found you!", he said, laughing. He picked me up with his strong arms. I was soon in my room.

Ross gave me some clothes to put on. "Thank you.", I wrote. "No problem.", he wrote back. He must love my temporary communication system. I got dressed.

Ross removed the blinders. "Laura, I'm so sorry for what has happened. I can't stand to see you like this. I've never seen you sad before." I grabbed some paper and wrote, "It's okay. It's not like you caused any of it." He said, "Aw.", and hugged me. Again, it was a real hug.

We sat down and watched some Disney Channel together. This always cheered me up. What cheered me up even more was Ross's arm around me. I gave him a little cheek kiss during Austin & Ally. The episode Successes & Setbacks was on. Man, that one's on a lot.

Ross and I had a little paper chat. "So Ross, why have you been acting so weird around me? Am I that horrible?" "No, you're awesome. Riker asked me if I was dating you on the Ustream. I told him that you're my friend. The fans took it too overboard, and I didn't know what to do." "You should've come to me. I would've given you great advice on how to handle it. So is it over?" "Most of the fans have forgotten about it." "Great."

Soon Ross had to leave. I told him I might need him, but he said that he had to go home or else his mom would kill him. I waved goodbye. I wish he could've stayed longer.

So that's Chapter 2. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Sorry to disappoint you again, but there's no lip kiss in this one. If you're looking for a lip kiss, go to My Left Shoe, which may not be up for a while because I have to do I'vegotspirit's contest entry. So yeah. Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long on this. Life is stressful. So anyway, I finally got a poster for this. It was cut off. It was originally going to have a pink heart and a picture of Laura and Ross kissing. Yes, on the lips, and I specifically told my sister that it was a cheek kiss. But the pink heart is okay. Well, sorry about my drab poster. I can fix that. So anyway, here's the story.

I woke up the next morning. I tried to say, "Good morning, Los Angeles! It's quite a beautiful day, isn't it?", only to realize that my voice still wasn't back yet. I wanted breakfast, but I wanted to relax in bed a little bit more.

Luckily, Ross brought me some breakfast. He made me some toast with jam. That jam was homemade, and he toasted the bread himself. It was delightful. I gave Ross another cheek kiss, just for the heck of it. It was just a cute moment. I loved doing it.

Ross helped me pick out an outfit. We picked out a pink party dress with a green mini jacket. I went into the bathroom and put it all on. I came out when I was finished changing. "You look darling.", said Ross. "Thank you.", I mouthed, hugging him.

Later we went to a little party for the celebration of Austin & Ally Season 2. There were tortilla chips and nacho cheese dip. It was delicious. Man, the saltiness of the chips and the spiciness of the dip. I couldn't resist it. There was also fruit punch. It was so sweet and fruity. I loved it.

Ross decided to sing Make A Wave, the old Friends For Change anthem, but since it was a duet, he needed a girl to sing along with him. It was so hard for him to pick from all the girls in the audience that I volunteered.

Ross and I went backstage. "Laura, what are you doing? You haven't tested out your voice yet! What if you've still lost it?" I shrugged. "Let's do it anyway.", I mouthed. "Okay.", he mouthed back.

"Just a pebble in the water can set the sea in motion. A simple act of kindness can stir the widest ocean. If we show a little love, heaven knows what we could change. So throw a pebble in the water. Make a wave, make a wave."

After singing, I felt great. "My voice is back!", I exclaimed. "I guess a little bit of my awesomeness can cure anything.", said Ross. "Oh, come here, you.", I said. I grabbed him and messed up his hair. This was a great day for me. "Laura, you're back!", said Raini and Calum, hugging me as tight as they could. "Her voice is back," explained Ross, "no need to thank me."

Now, don't think this is over yet. We still have one chapter left. Man, this took longer than expected. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow, along with Rockers & Writers, which is Chapter 2 of Austin & Ally.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the 4th and final chapter of TGAF. I'm going to miss writing this. It was fun. Also, THE POSTER IS FIXED! No need to thank me. I think the most exciting part of this chapter is that it's set 3 years into the future. So now Laura is turning 20, but she doesn't know where she wants to live or what she wants to do. You already know who is going to help. Anyway, here is the chapter.

I woke up in the morning of November 29th, 2015. I was so tired and grumpy. I had a feeling today would not be good. I went into the shower to freshen up, and then picked out a simple gray shirt and some blue jeans. I looked kind of dull.

When I went to set, everyone was dressed so happy and cheerful, with colorful shirts and party dresses. Raini's dress was all sparkly. Yep, that's Raini alright, I thought.

Ross was wearing some black jeans and a pink shirt that said "ready, set, rock" on it in multiple colors. That was him alright.

"What's going on in here?", I asked. "Listen to her! What's going on in here? 1, 2, 3!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAURA!" "Wait, what the- oh, man, I totally forgot!" "Haha! Laura Marano forgets her own birthday, people!" "It's not funny! But this looks awesome!" "Come on, Laura! Join in on the fun! Change out of those clothes! You look drab!" "Okay, whatever you say!"

But there was a problem. I was 20 years old now. It was time for me to move out of the house. Of course, my dad said, "They grow up so fast.", and started crying, and then my mom gave him a little pat on the back. But I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where I wanted to live or what I wanted to do yet.

I tried to ask Raini for advice, but she said, "If you want some great advice on how to live, Ross is the best person to go to." Now this time, she was serious. Usually she would just be kidding around, but she wasn't kidding around this time. She really meant it.

I went over to Ross's house later that day. He was posting things on Twitter again. "Ross, can we talk?" "What about?" "Well, you know I'm turning 20 today, right?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, I'm supposed to move out today, but I don't know what kind of house I want to have or what I want to do yet." "Hmm, I think I might be able to help out. I want the best for you. I know what house is perfect for you, and I'm going to pay for it because I have the right kind of money." "Thanks. You're the best." "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tweet to post." "Is that all you care about?" "No, it's the third thing I care about." "What's the second?" "My music." "What's the first?" "YOU!" Then he grabbed me and messed up my hair, like I did with him at the party.

The next day, he showed me the house. "What the- A MANSION?!" "Yep. People think I'm so awesome that I deserve all this money." "Aww." "I know. And I'll pay the rent and everything." "You'd do that for me?" "Hey, I saved your voice 3 years ago, and I also helped you with makeup." "I know. I just didn't think you'd go this far with your kindness." "But I did, and that's all that matters." "Thank you, for everything." "No problem."

When I got into my new bedroom, I put pictures of the good times Ross and I had all over the walls. I shed a tear because Austin & Ally was now over. I was still going to see Ross everyday because he would be there to give me extra money, but I wasn't going to see Raini or Calum or anyone else. It was sad. But at least those 2 could come over to each other's house and be all goofy around each other. Sigh, them and their funny moments.

Now it was December 29th, Ross's birthday. I came over to his house. He already moved out because I gave him extra money the week before. Hey, he did something nice for me! I had to do something in return! "Happy birthday, Rossy." "Aw, you gave me a nickname?" "I sure did!" "Aw!" I handed him a little present. "Aw, you shouldn't have!" "But I did!" He opened the box. "A bracelet?" "A friendship bracelet. I made it myself." "You have one, too, don't you?" "Hey, we have to match!" For the rest of my life, I believed in the gift of a friend.

"The world comes to life, and everything's alright, from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side. It helps you define the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend."

Sadly, that is the finale. Hope you enjoyed this story. Also, since My Left Shoe got canceled, this is becoming a hit! Anyway, bye!


End file.
